Rihanna
Rihanna is a Barbadian recording artist and actress who came to the United States to pursue a recording career and began recording demo tapes and signed a contract with Def Jam Recordings after auditioning for Jay-Z. She has released seven studio albums, two compilation albums, two remix albums and forty-six singles. She has sold more than 25 million albums and 60 million digital singles worldwide since the beginning of her career, making her one of the best selling artists of all time. She has released five Recording Industry Association of America certified platinum and multi-platinum albums in the United States. Twelve of Rihanna's singles have reached number-one on the US Billboard Hot 100. Rihanna's debut studio album, Music of the Sun, was released in June 2005 and peaked at number ten on the Billboard 200. It features the single "Pon de Replay". Her second album, "A Girl Like Me", was released in April 2006 and featured her first Hot 100 number one single, "SOS". She released her third studio album "Good Girl Gone Bad" in June 2007 and it peaked at number two on the Billboard 200 and was certified two-times platinum in the United States and quintuple platinum in the United Kingdom. The album's lead single "Umbrella" featured American rapper Jay-Z and peaked at number-one in several charts. Seven more singles were released from the album, including "Don't Stop the Music", "Take a Bow" and "Disturbia". Rihanna made guest appearances on numerous singles, including "Live Your Life" with rapper T.I., and "Run This Town" with Jay-Z and Kanye West. Rihanna's fourth studio album, Rated R, was released in November 2009 and included five singles including "Rude Boy", which topped the Australian Singles Chart and the Billboard Hot 100 for five straight weeks. Rihanna collaborated with Eminem on "Love the Way You Lie" in 2010 and the song reached number one in more than twenty countries and certified quintuple platinum by the RIAA. Rihanna released her fifth studio album Loud in November 2010 and it was certified platinum in the United States and six times platinum in the United Kingdom. It produced seven singles including "Only Girl (In the World)", "S&M" and "What's My Name?" which featured Drake. In November 2011, Rihanna released her sixth studio album "Talk That Talk". The album's lead single "We Found Love" featured British DJ Calvin Harris. It peaked at number one in more than twenty countries and remained at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 for ten weeks. Rihanna's seventh studio album Unapologetic was released in November 2012 and the lead single, "Diamonds", topped the Billboard Hot 100. Music Videos Featured Artist *California King Bed *Cheers (Drink to That) *Diamonds *Disturbia *Hard (featuring Young Jeezy) *Hate That I Love You (featuring Ne-Yo) *If It's Lovin' that You *Man Down *Only Girl (In the World) *Princess of China (with Coldplay) *Pon de Replay *Pour It Up *Rehab *Right Now (with David Guetta) *Russian Roulette *Rude Boy *Rockstar 101 (featuring Slash) *S&M *Shut Up and Drive *SOS *Stay *Take a Bow *Te Amo *Umbrella (featuring Jay-Z) *Unfaithful *Wait Your Turn *We Found Love (featuring Calvin Harris) *We Ride *What's My Name? (featuring Drake) *Where Have You Been *You da One Guest Appearances *All of the Lights (Kanye West featuring Rihanna and Kid Cudi) *Fly (Nicki Minaj featuring Rihanna) *If I Never See Your Face Again (Maroon 5 featuring Rihanna) *Just Stand Up! (with Artists Stand Up to Cancer) *Live Your Life (T.I. featuring Rihanna) *Love the Way You Lie (Eminem featuring Rihanna) *Roll It (J-Status featuring Rihanna) *Run This Town (Jay-Z featuring Rihanna and Kanye West) *Shy Ronnie (The Lonely Island featuring Rihanna) *Take Care (Drake featuring Rihanna) *Who's That Chick? (David Guetta featuring Rihanna) Category:Artists Category:Barbadian singers Category:Pop singers Category:R&B singers Category:American singers Category:Canadian singers Category:Country singers